Hay mejores cosas que hacer que estar enojado
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: La odiaba, con toda su alma; todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarse en su rabia y dejarse llevar, algunas veces puede hacer mejor o peor las cosas. Khiper. Lemon. Fem-slash. # rarepairchallengueinSpanish


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Categoría: Gods/Demigods

Pareja: Khiper (Khione/Piper)

Modo: Random

Día límite: 31 de Noviembre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay mejores cosas que hacer que pensar

La odiaba con toda su alma.

Khione era la persona más detestable que pudiera imaginarse, no Drew, no Hera, ella. No solo le había vencido cuando trato de luchar contra ella y sus hermanos en el mar, no solo había congelado a sus amigos en un estado donde podría volver a recuperarlas, ni siquiera era que como sus hermanos aún estaban muy débiles ella aprovechó para volverla su prisionera.

Era que había ganado, el mundo sin ellos significaba que los gigantes ganarían, no tenía idea de que pasaría con todas las personas que conocía, que fue de Percy y Annabeth, o que pasaría una vez los romanos llegaran al campamento Mestizo.

Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse en su celda, con el collarín con una cadena pegado a la pared y seguirse preguntando cómo era posible que Khione fuera tan retorcida para ni siquiera dejarle morir congelada; aparentemente le había puesto un hechizo que lograba que por más helado que estuviera todo, solo se sintiera alrededor de 20 grados, nada para morirse de frío. Puta.

Eso era todo lo que pensaba y podía; no quería lamentarse por lo que pasaría con las personas que conoció, por sus amigos sin saber si ellos sobrevivirían en ese estado, por Leo que no sabía qué fue de él. Eso era lograr que ella ganara y simplemente no podía; todo lo que pensaba era en lo mucho que la odiaba y cuan enojada estaba con ella.

Obviamente, ella tenía que aparecer en algún punto para regodearse.

Le dirigió una mirada mortal, que no tardó en provocarle una sonrisa come mierda en su rostro. En parte sabía que su enojo también le satisfacía, pero entre la tristeza y la rabia, eso era mejor.

"¿Preparada para suplicar?" dice con un tono casi dulzón, que le hubiera gustado tener algo en el estomago solo para vomitarle encima.

Aunque podía hacer algo parecido.

Preparando lo último que le quedaba de saliva, dio su puntería hasta darle en la cara; ¿quién diría que ser un poco marimacho de niña y jugar a los escupitajos con sus amigos serviría de algo?

De inmediato le una bofetada, con lo que le dio una sonrisa de mierda como la suya; enojandola aún más.

"No sé porque no te he congelado hasta que te deshagas"

"¿Es todo lo que eres capaz?" le pregunta con un tono de burla "Yo casi te gano con palabras bonitas y una daga, tú no podrías ganarme si tuvieras que usar solo las manos"

Le enseñó los dientes, gruñendo "Por supuesto que puedo"

"Demuéstralo"

Lo siguiente que supo es que su cadena de hielo ya no estaba y se le lanzó encima.

Se notaba que era una princesita mimada, sus golpes serían un chiste hasta para Drew, podía esquivar con facilidad sus patadas y lo sencillo que fue darle una rodillazo en el estómago lo tuvo igual con la satisfacción de su hermoso rostro compungido en dolor.

No tardó en perder la paciencia y en ergo desesperarse, logrando que le diera un jalón de pelo.

"¿En serio, que eres, una niña?" le pregunto con un gruñido, sin poder creer que de verdad la reina del hilo fuera tan infantil.

El calor se estaba volviendo muy intenso por todo el movimiento, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó en ese momento.

"¡¿Te parece que es todo?!" mencionó echando su cabeza para atrás para que encorvara su cuello, y mordiendo con fuerza en el mismo hasta el punto en sentir cada uno de sus dientes.

Para sorpresa de ambas, ella gimió.

No supo porque, ni siquiera le parecía lógico, incluso aunque tuviera la mente tan nublada le daba algo de vergüenza. Khione no se movió por unos momentos, antes de posar sus manos posesivamente por debajo de su camisa y empezar a arañar.

Los siguientes momentos son lagunas en su mente.

Recuerda pensar que debería separarla de su cuello, pero lo mejor que logró fue besarle y morderle el labio hasta que saliera un poco de icor; sintiendo como le clavaba la lengua tan al fondo que casi le asfixiaba. Noto como sus ropas desgastadas de repente se fueron, y como le arrancó el vestido a ella. No olvidaría como grito como nunca en su vida al apretarle el pecho con tanta fuerza como pudo; tampoco la forma en la que le miraba con cierta calentura después de que le abofeteo por quitarle el sostén. De alguna manera le pareció buena idea nalguearle y de repente ella le empujó hasta sus piernas, donde le mordió en el muslo con tanta fuerza como pudo, y metía sus dedos dentro de ella como su tratara de golpearle por dentro.

Se vino tan rápido que se rió en su cara "¿Es que eres una puberta, princesita de mierda?"

Su cara que antes había sido de placer se desconfiguro en furia, empujándolo contra la pared antes de enterrar ella misma su cara hasta su vágina y meter su maldita lengua donde no le habían llamado.

Aunque no trato de sacar su cabeza de allí.

Estuvieron horas así; golpes, empujones, bofetadas, mordidas y besos duros, hasta que las dos terminaron en el suelo con sus pechos bajando y subiendo, tendidas en sus ropas rotas e imposibles de poner.

Ella volteo a verle, logrando enfocar sus ojos negros; esos que había visto derramar un sinfín de sensaciones en los últimos momentos y que al pensar antes le hacía ver todo rojo. Sabía que si no estuviera tan cansada, la golpearía y todo empezaría otra vez.

Ella pareció como si notara algo.

"¿qué...fue...eso?" preguntó con un tono entre la duda y la como parecía perder los nervios "¿Qué me hiciste, me volviste a hechizas con tu maldita voz?"

"¿En que momento dije algo para que terminaras corriendote en mi cara?" eso logró sacarle un gruñido, que parecía estar a punto de golpearla otra vez antes de notar que ella no podía mucho más.

Cerró los ojos un momento por el cansancio, antes de notar cómo algo se empujaba a sus labios.

"¿Um?" había una botella con un líquido ambarino, Khione le estaba empujando para que empezara a beber. Sabía a chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, como el que hacía su papá antes de que empezara a trabajar demasiado como para hacérselo. Néctar.

"Tu garganta seca me molesta, quiero que me contestes" dijo mientras empujo para que terminara de beber la botella; logrando que se sintiera revitalizada. Cuando acabó, ella seguía con esa mirada de furia que declaraba lo mucho que la odiaba.

No quería pensar que era la primera vez que tenía sexo, que lo hizo con la maldita perra que le encerró y congeló a sus amigos, ni las implicaciones morales que tenía que ver con eso.

Hizo lo primero que le ocurrió, le dio un jalón de pelo.

Al menos en su condición de pelea/sexo no lograba pensar en nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto no aparecía en la lista original de rarepairproject; yo la puse medio en joda y me termino saliendo.

Esto era la única idea que tenía, aunque actualmente me vienen imagenes a la mente de los chicos siendo descongelados tiempo después para darse cuenta que Piper es la esposa/concubina de Khione. Me he partido de risa con eso.

Supongo que podría darle más desarrollo, uno donde se enamoren más allá del sexo enojado, pero la verdad temo hacerlo más oc y no quiero que esto se convierta en una clase de la bella y la bestia. Quizás en un futuro, quién sabe.

Es la primera vez que escribo sexo enojado, las veces que he hecho escenas de sexo pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano; no creo que quedara mal, pero bueno.

No puedo creer que haya fundado una nueva pareja crack, es increíble. Aunque no es la ship más loca que he hecho.

Esta es la 5 de 6, ¡solo queda una!

Lira.


End file.
